


cassiopeia

by vix_vivere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #kagehina - Freeform, Fluffy, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, M/M, eventual!Kagehina - Freeform, hinata is a weird spirit genie thing that steals freckles and makes wishes, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama has freckles pass it on, kageyama tobio - Freeform, slight angst, soft relationship, they're dumb boys but very gay, yeah bro idk either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_vivere/pseuds/vix_vivere
Summary: kageyama has never believed in magic or fairytales... but there is no scientific explanation for this orange-haired "spirit" suddenly in his house claiming to be his "heaven-sent, wish-granting roommate" with freckles that look a bit too similar to his own....
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. the freckle thief >:(

...

Some say freckles bring good luck, others say they're marks of the devil.

Whether those statements prove true or not doesn't matter to Kageyama.

All he knows is that he was given a whole damn lot of them.

They were dotted all over his cheeks and nose, as if someone had taken a paintbrush overflowing with dark paint and decided to splatter it all over his face. They were in other parts too, like on his shoulder tops or lightly scattered among his arms, but it had always been his face that had gathered the most attention.

He ruffled a towel through his damp hair before yawning carelessly, flinging it to the side. With a content yawn and a much-needed stretch, he allowed himself to flop onto his bed. His bed was old and squeaked terribly, and for a second he thought it might break.

"Sure wish this stupid old thing would make up its mind." he said as he wobbled along with his shaky bed.

But it suddenly stilled, so Kageyama decided it was safe to messily wrap the sheets around his (naked, because there isn't any other way to sleep if you value your comfort) body. A mere few seconds go by before he's out for the night.

He awakens due to something tickling his nose. Blinking against the invading sunlight, he groggily lifts a hand to push it away, but receives a rather.. unexpected response.

"Ouch!" a high-pitched voice calls out, and Kageyama's eyes shoot straight open. His hand had collided with skin? A person? He's a college student living alone... even in his half-awake state he knew this wasn't right.

"Hey! Is this really how you're supposed to treat your new heaven-sent, wish-granting roommate?" the same voice chides again. Kageyama, who is beginning to feel irritated by this unusual morning wake-up call, shoots upright in his bed. He comes face to face to a young boy with light orange hair..

"..What." he replies smartly.

His dark bangs fall into his eyes (he really needs them cut) and he pushes his hair back in anger, blinking his tired eyes. Contrary to what he was hoping, the boy _does not_ disappear. Instead, he remains solid and very real. Kageyama pinches himself, and the boy giggles.

"Oh! I'm real, don't worry." he says with a blinding smile.

Kageyama was about to inform him that that was _exactly_ what he was worried about, but he couldn't get the words out, almost as if his throat had frozen over like an ice skating rink. Instead, he went for the next best option, staring at the boy, entirely flabbergasted.

He just couldn't come up with any explanation as to what was happening.

The longer he stared the more he realized that although this person is most definitely real, their appearance isn't really that.. normal. For starters, their face is covered with freckles... very much like his own. No, _eerily_ like his own. It's almost as if his freckles had been plucked straight off his face, freckle by freckle, and transferred onto this _trespasser's_ face in the exact same layout. His hair was, quite literally, bright and glowing and the tips of his ears peaked out of the light-orange strands. Something about him seemed.. almost ethereal..?

But Kageyama didn't tell him that. Instead, he ignored the weird sensation blooming in his chest and said: "Okay.. I don't really know any cosplayers so I'm just going to go back to bed and forget about this weird dream and you'll be gone when I wake up."

"That's not how this works.." and he giggles _again._ (He seemed to laugh after almost every sentence, but Kageyama didn't understand what was so fucking funny)

"Go awayy." Kageyama turns his head away from the glowing boy.

"I can't go away!" and somehow the boy's in front of him again. "Not until you use all of your wishes."

"My what.." Kageyama retorted dumbly.

He glances down, a twinkle in his eye, "You don't have to believe me, but I came from the stars and I took your freckles because they can grant you wishes. With my help, of course."

Oh. So he's a lunatic.

But he was very obviously not human so maybe he was telling the truth?

Kageyama has given up on thinking at this point.

"Okay, so if you can grant wishes, how about you start with fixing my bed?" He chides. Belately, he realized it had not wobbled since he had woken up. (Which was weird, considering the fact that he usually counted at least four wobbles before getting up)

"But you already wished for that!" the orange-haired speaker exclaims. "Besides you have to say _I wish_ out loud. The way you did it now wouldn't work."

He puffed out his freckled cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Huh?" Kageyama mumbled, wiggling around in his bed as an attempt to get it to wobble, fall apart, _anything._ Despite that, it stool tall and proud.

"You look really strange right now." the boy informed him dryly.

"You can really grant wishes?!" It seems to be just now that Kageyama's brain has come up to speed with the situation at hand.

"Wow. You're slow." the glowing boy deadpanned. (he wasn't very impressed with this guy's deduction skills)

"Are you a genie?"

"No."

"Do I get three wishes?"

"I literally just said I'm not a genie."

"How many do I get then?"

"As many freckles as you have on your - well now _my_ \- face."

Kageyama's mouth formed into a perfect circle (because that was a _lot_ of wishes) when he suddenly froze, "Wait. My freckles!"

He jumped up to the nearest mirror and almost screamed in shock at his face.

They were gone. His freckles were gone!

After he inspected every last inch of his face, he slowly turned around.

His freckle thief grinned.


	2. the cat food doesn't go over well

...

"You can't be serious!"

"Hey! Cat food is really expensive!"

"But you're wasting these wishes on stupid things, maybe you should wish for some common sense instead!"

"I have quite enough of that," Kageyama declares proudly, putting his hands on his hips. "which is why _I wish_ for a lifetime supply of catfood."

He purposely emphasizes the words _I wish_ because he knows it will render Hinata (the boy's name, which he figured out not so long after their first meeting) powerless with no choice but to go through with whatever Kageyama wants.

"You better have all those Deluxe Tuna and Salmon cans organized and ready when I come back." he threatens with a smirk before exiting the room. As soon as he's out of earshot, Hinata snorts.

"Yeah right, dipshit," he chuckles to himself, "as if I'd do all the work."

Bending down, he pets his new feline friend.

It takes Kageyama three hours to carry all the cat food inside.

"You didn't exactly specify.." Hinata purrs as Kageyama walks past him, eyes in a glare and arms full of cat food boxes that almost tower above his head.

He ignores Hinata with a grunt, but his aloofness soon turns into complaining, and then pitiful begging. Hinata and the cat watch his struggle from the couch.

And because all that apparently wasn't enough for Kageyama, he had suck up to Hinata in order to wish for a spare room.

This wasn't what he imagined when he had first met his magical freckled wish-granter from the stars. Hinata was _cruel_ and enjoyed seeing him suffer. Kageyama was not to blame at all. This was the annoying orange-head's evil doing, not the consequences of his rash decision-making skills.

And so, Kageyama learned to wish for things more carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i said, short chapters. also yes kageyama has a cat. they are dumb gays of course there's a cat.


	3. a small development

...

It's been over a week now since the bright, annoying Hinata has crash-landed into his life.

And it seemed to Kageyama that instead of blindly following his wishes, the boy was dead-set on tormenting him. As soon as he came back into his apartment after a long school day, he was there, not leaving his side and always _always_ smiling. Hinata was a very curious and mischievous being, pair that with Kageyama's foolishness and you have constant minor disasters. So while he did fulfill his wishes, they usually did not go the way Kageyama wanted them to.

And so, he has been plotting the perfect plan in his head. For two days straight.

He was going to beat Hinata at his own game.

"Hinataa.." Kageyama drawls out, anxiously waiting in anticipation as the boy in question comes scurrying into the room. (His innocent face creates a weird sensation in his chest, Kageyama ignores it.)

Not to mention the fact that Hinata was wearing _his clothes._

Considering the fact that he only appeared with some sort of white, heavenly (and honestly rather transparent) silk on his body, Kageyama was forced to give up his whole entire wardrobe. Hinata had taken a strong liking to stealing all of his clothes, coming and going from his closet whenever he pleased.

Kageyama, on the other hand, wasn't allowed to walk into a room unless he announced himself first (he learned that the hard way when he walked in while Hinata was in the bathroom, he didn't see anything he swears on it).

In his defense, he wasn't used to living with someone of the same sex! (seriously, shouldn't they be comfortable changing in front of each other??) Well, he wasn't used to living with any person, really.

He and his cat were doing just fine on their own. But Hinata.. was oddly fun to have around. A nice addition to his daily life, but he wasn't going to say that to him. No way.

Now, Hinata cocked his head to the side, awaiting whatever demand Kageyama had to offer.

"I wish," he started, lowering his head, "that _you_ wish for yarn - twenty balls of it, yellow, red and orange - and you make me as many fire patterned sweaters as you can. _Manually."_

Hinata stared at him in disbelief.

"Revenge! That's what you get!" Kageyama cackled, "Make them nice and wooly."

(They all turned out rather ugly, but he kept one and wore it like a treasure.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoh kageyama's goin' soft


	4. realization of sorts

...

Something was just different about him.

And if wasn't just the way his cheeky smiles make Kageyama's insides heat up, or how he'd gotten used to his loud, joyful presence lingering in his flat. It felt more like a home, rather than just a place to stay.

Hinata's only been at his flat for two weeks and Kageyama has already found himself changed, and it had less to do with the wishes he was granted (he wishes for such foolish things, really) but more to do with Hinata himself.

The wishes were an interesting addition, of course. At first, he was aimlessly wishing for things to make Hinata disappear, so that he could return to the peace and quiet. But now they have a newer meaning. They have turned into means of pranking and teasing, still being wished away without much thought.

The true power the wishes hold is something that isn't entirely clear to Kageyama, but heavily implied. But he doesn't care about such powers like that to begin with, preferring to push that knowledge to the side in order to have a little entertainment added to his regular, dreary life.

It was fun, after all. Hinata was fun.

He glances over at the focus of his thoughts, lazing on the couch with a random puzzle game he found laying around the house (not like Kageyama had many to begin with, only a handful lay scattered across the place).

Hinata's playfulness was another thing that, for some reason, greatly pleased him.

A lot about him did. Kageyama found himself unwilling to let him go and he hoped, deep in his heart, that Hinata would stick around. He wondered for how long he would.

But the freckles on Hinata's face were innumerable; hundreds of wishes of his choosing.

"Hey, Hinata," Kageyama said as he dropped down beside him, "I wish I didn't have to go to school today."

"Is that a good reason to make a wish? You're impossible!" Hinata scolded, fully knowing that the wish was already underway. He had spoken the words, there's no going back, Kageyama learned that the hard way. "Really, you'll wish them all away."

"Shouldn't you be happy that I wanna be here with you instead?"

"W-what," His orange-haired companion all but stuttered, hiding his face in his hands and murmuring something indescribable.

...Was he wasting away all of his wishes?

Quietly, the question nagged at him, pulling and twisting.

What were the limits to them, how far could he go?

Before it took over his thoughts, he noticed something else.

Squinting, he leaned close to Hinata's face.

He never paid attention to it before.. but now he was sure of it. One of the bigger, more noticeable freckles on the tip of his nose had vanished into thin air.

"They disappear?" Kageyama shouted indignantly, "You're throwing away my freckles!"

Hinata looked confused, before laughing hysterically.

"Of course, you didn't notice?" he cocked his head to the side (a regular motion of his), "I don't throw them away, I give them back."

Stumbling over to the nearest mirror, Kageyama gasped. There it was, the freckle on the tip of his nose that had always been the largest, was right back in place.

Hinata was right, even though he didn't notice before. He understood it now.

With each wish makes, one of Hinata's freckles disappear, and reappear back on his skin.


	5. double bakageyama dilemma

...

"Would you like a steak too, Kageyama?" Kageyama called from the kitchen.

"Why, yes, Kageyama that would be lovely." Another Kageyama called from the couch.

Hinata clutched the cat to his chest, staring at the floor in silent agony.

This had been going on for an entire day now. Two Kageyamas were simply far too many.

The cat meowed, as if in agreement, and Hinata snuggled him closer in fear as one of the Kageyamas cleaned the living room table, a bandana wrapped around his head as he whistled a foreign tune.

A scary sight.

Well, at least Kageyama wouldn't waste another wish on having him clean it instead.

It would only last another night, Hinata had to keep reminding himself, forever glad that the wish had a time limit on it.

There were too many potential disasters awaiting them if two Kageyamas remained in existence for longer than necessary.

One of them had already happened, they invited him to bed with them. (They insisted that they didn't mean it in _that way,_ but the mischief in their eyes didn't go unnoticed by Hinata. Seriously, did this guy just get more confidence by having a clone around? Weird.)

Hinata didn't want to admit it, but part of him thought that a sleep over would be fun. That, and he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch again.

And so, that night, he grabbed his blanket and pillow and stomped over to the bed. He set them down and made a makeshift bed on the floor next to the bed for himself to sleep in.

"Don't say a word," Hinata hissed as two pairs of eyes stared at him in surprise. Dropping down, he rolled himself in the blanket, "If you snore loud, I'll leave."

For a second, everything was quiet.

Then a quiet catastrophe broke out when the Kageyamas got into a competition of providing Hinata with enough blankets and pillows to be comfortable on the ground, looking _way too happy_ at their work when they finished.

Hinata covered his face with his many pillows and smiled.


	6. no mohawks allowed

...

"You want what?!"

"You don't think it would be cool?"

 _"No!"_ Hinata wailed, waving his arms around in desperation. "An undercut with a red-dyed mohawk would not look cool on _you!_ You would look horrible."

Kageyama frowned.

But Hinata's glare was like a million daggers and he broke in seconds. Crossing his arms over his chest in his last act of defiance he retorted, "But you were the one who told me I needed a hair cut."

"That's because your bangs are so long you can't even see anymore, and you refuse to tie it up!"

Well.. he might have a point there.

"Fine." Kageyama grumbled.

Sometimes he wondered who was _really_ controlling the wishes. More often than not, Kageyama felt like puddy in Hinata's clever hands.

Though he did not mind his hands, especially when he touched him. Kageyama hummed contently as Hinata stroked his hair, a concentrated look on his face as he contemplated how to cut his hair.

He raised a pair of scissors and Kageyama's heart sank to his stomach.

"You.. you know how to cut hair, right?"

"It can't be that hard." Hinata protested lightly, "Plus, I'm sure I'm blessed with natural talent. How hard can it be?"

Apparently, very hard.

He was definitely not blessed with natural talent.

(It took another wish to summon a personal hair dresser, and for the damage to be repaired.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kageyama really is just as silly as hinata


End file.
